saga de la maldad vercion inuasha
by Yunne-chan
Summary: Naraku plane algo al encontrar un libro de Kagome, probocando un pequeño dilema entre todos, una pequeña guerra, tratan de matarce entre si, ¿Sesshomaru con una gemela?, ¿Miroku un principe fiel?, ¿Sango busca venganza? ¿Inuyasha un soldado de Miroku? ¿que ara kagome? one-short, lo se mal sumari, pero espero que les guste, no crean que es plagio a que soy nekonia de fanfic.es.


Kagome parecía estar tranquile, estaba en su casa, tratando de concentrarse en sus estudios, miro por su ventana con mucha tranquilidad, hace ya unos días que había discutido con Inuyasha, él cual no aparecía todavía, cerro su cuaderno y tomo su mochila, volvería a la época antigua a ver como estaban sus amigos, estaba con un buzo, así no ensuciaría tanto su uniforme como en veces anteriores, se despidió de su familia con mucha calma, guardo unas cuantas provisiones antes de partir y se dirigió hacia el pozo, cuando estuvo por lanzarse al pozo un extraño viento la recorrió por completo, no le dio mucha importancia, salto dentro y como era de costumbre se tele transporto hacia la época antigua, o eso creía ella. Miro hacia el amplio cielo, pero algo tenia diferente, no parecía ser la época antigua, salió con gran dificultad, cuando ya estuvo afuera pudo ver a una gran cantidad de gente caminando cerca del lugar, habían edificios, pero no era su época ni la antigua, estaba en otro lugar, un carruaje paso a su lado, dejando ver a dos peli plata que estaban adentro de él, pudo divisar que uno era Sesshomaru, pero su acompañante no logro notar quien era, trato de seguir aquel carruaje, pero fue detenida a las afueras de un gran palacio, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo iba a averiguar, trato de volver al pozo, pero este había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

–Señorita, tenga cuidado –un aldeano paso seca de ella junto con unos barriles de manzanas, la acebashe se apartó del camino del hombre, repentinamente todas las personas empezaron a hacer reverencias, ella los imito para no parecer una extranjera, levanto la vista y pudo notar a un doble de Sesshomaru, pero este era una mujer, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

–Aquí está bien –la muchacha indico un pequeño restaurante, se acercó con mucha calma, Sesshomaru acoto su orden sin dudarlo, su expresión seguía siendo la misma, pero algo tenia distinto, su atuendo parecía ser la de un sirviente, no tenía las marcas en su rostro y usaba unos lentes –tráeme mi merienda –el peli plata entro al restaurante después de que su señora se sentara, luego de eso le entrego un pastel con un té.

–Mi princesa, después tenemos que solucionar los problemas que han causado los aldeanos –la nombrada suspiro, no quería encargarse de sus deberes –luego debemos ejecutar a los ladrones – una pequeña sonrisa surgió en los labios de la chica, Kagome seguí observándolos, se quedó sorprendida al escuchar lo que estaban por hacer esos dos.

–Eso me agrada, vámonos –se levantó con mucha elegancia, Sesshomaru le hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego la siguió, la miko estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, esos dos matarían a unas personas por solo tratar de vivir, ya que en esos tiempos muy pocas personas tenían dinero como para comprar comida para sus familias.

–_esto está demasiado extraño, debo averiguar cómo es que llegue aquí _–trato de seguirlos, repentinamente Sesshomaru la mira, Kagome se sorprende, luego el peli plata sigue su camino, no comprendía porque había hecho aquello, empezó a correr en la dirección contraria en la que estaba el palacio de la gemela de Sesshomaru.

Cuando dejo de correr se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque, no sabía en qué momento llego a aquel lugar, pero siguió avanzando, llegue a una nueva ciudad, las personas eran mucho más alegres que en la anterior, los niños corrían por todas partes, vio a alguien pasar en frente suyo con una gran cantidad de niños a su alrededor, la mayoría la llamaba princesa Tsukiyomi, Kagome la reconoció por sus antiguos encuentros, se veía muy contenta con todos aquellos niños, repentinamente alguien la llamo, la nombrada fue al encuentro con aquella persona, la miko la siguió con mucho cuidado, sin que se diera cuenta, cuando pudo notar quien era aquel joven que la había llamado se sorprendió, su amigo Miroku estaba hay junto aquella princesa, parecía que se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría de los aldeanos los saludaba con una gran sonrisa, Kagome quería saber por qué había llegado hasta ahí, era un mundo completamente alterno al que ella estaba acostumbrada, tanto como la época antigua y la suya, trato de buscar a alguno de los sirvientes de Naraku, pero no encontraba a ninguno por todo lo que recordó en su corto recorrido, estaba segura de que esto era parte del plan de ese tipo, miro al amplio cielo y vio cómo es que Byakuya los observaba contento, todo era parte del plan de Naraku, a todos los que había visto eran los verdaderos, ella era la única que sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, tenía que ayudar a sus amigos para que de esa forma pudieran salir y enfrentarse a aquel hanyou, trato de acercarse a Miroku, pero algo se lo impedía, no la dejaban acercársele.

–Mi señor, los del otro reino quieren atacarnos –Inuyasha apareció como un soldado, Miroku se le acerco con mucha calma, miro al joven que tenía en frente suyo e hizo que se levantara, dio una seña con la mano e Inuyasha se fue en dirección a un muelle que estaba cerca, toda esta historia le parecía familiar, la había leído en alguna parte, pero no se acordaba de donde, luego se acordó de que tenía que volver al otro reino, ya que en algún momento alguien lideraría una revuelta.

Corrió a lo que daban sus piernas, cuando llego a la ciudad se dirigió a la entrada del castillo, unos soldados traían a una muchacha que gritaba desesperadamente que le devolvieran a su pequeño hermano, reconoció que era Sango, también noto como Sesshomaru la observaba desde una de las ventanas del gran palacio. Cuando su amiga ya estaba fuera de las rejas del palacio la fue a ayudar, ella con mucha calma, pero lo único que la exterminadora decía era que se vengaría de lo que ellos le habían hecho, sobre todo con la princesa, Kagome quedo sorprendida con lo que su amiga decía, trato de hacerla reaccionar, pero no tuvo éxito alguno, tenía que seguir el curso de la historia e impedir que se maten entre si todos sus amigos, se había acordado de como terminaba la historia, pero no quería que les pasara a ellos. Los conocía y sabía que no iban a caer en la trampa que les tenia Naraku, si se destruían unos a otros todo estaba perdido y ella sola no podría derrotarlo, vio salir un carruaje del palacio, en este solo iba Sesshomaru, se subió como pudo y lo siguió, no permitiría perder a ninguno de sus amigos, lo que le tenía más intrigada es que no encontraba a Shippo o Kirara, también a la pequeña Lin. Llegaron al otro reino, no se sorprendió, cuando Sesshomaru bajo del carruaje parecía ser un simple aldeano, tenía una nota entre sus manos, paso por gran parte de la ciudad comprando lo que necesitara, repentinamente Tsukiyomi paso cerca suyo, el peli plata se le quedo observando durante un largo tiempo, ella al verlo le sonrió dulcemente, se le acercó y le dijo que era lindo, Kagome se asombró al escucharla.

–Qué lástima que no te conocí antes, bueno adiós, que estés agosto con tu visita, mi prometido me espera –parecía no importarle lo que él pensara, una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Sesshomaru, se ajustó sus lentes y se fue en la dirección contraria, pero antes volvió a observar a la chica.

–Es hora de volver, la princesa lo espera –suspiro un poco molesto, solo tenía que volver de donde lo habían mandado, su hermana podía parecer la persona más cruel de todas, pero era una completa dulzura, él era el que hacia toda aquellas acciones que los ciudadanos odiaban, él era el culpable de que odiaran a su adorada hermana, pero la protegería de todo.

– ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Espera! –trato de detenerlo, pero le fue imposible, ya se había subido al carruaje y ella trato de subirse nuevamente, pero esta vez no alcanzo, tuvo que devolverse a pie a la otra ciudad, que de lo más seguro empezaría pronto la siguiente parte de la historia, pero no sabía cómo es que Naraku se enteró de aquel libro.

–Tenga cuidado, que este lugar es peligroso –la voz de Inuyasha llamo su atención, se volteo y lo encontró, quería abrazarlo, pero se sorprendió al verlo con Kykio a su lado, ese mundo le estaba mostrando muchas cosas que desconocía, incluso no sabía que Sesshomaru podía ser tan atento con las demás personas como era con su gemela.

–No es necesario, trato de llegar al otro reino –lo miro un poco enojada, estaba segura de que en algo estaba Kykio también, ya que parecía que si recordaba que era la misma, su típica sonrisa de victoria cuando estaba con Inuyasha, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con ella, quería hacerle alguna preguntas, pero si lo hacía de seguro el hanyou empezaría a discutirle.

–No interfieras en nada, sobre todo con lo que va a pasar –no se sorprendió, la miko muerta era una de las aliadas por el instante de Naraku, Kagome siguió su camino, tenía que llegar pronto al reino e impedir que manden los soldados al reino de Tsukiyomi, cuando llego ya era de noche, trato de entrar al palacio, se escabullo con mucho cuidado para que los soldados no la descubrieran, llego a un gran salón, en el cual estaban Sesshomaru y su gemela.

–Atacaremos mañana, tu distraerás a la princesa y la llevaras al bosque, en ese lugar acabaras con su vida, ella creerá que la salvaste en el primer instante, tienen que estar en lo más profundo del bosque y que nadie los vea –ambos estaban caminando por todo el salón, Sesshomaru solo dijo un "si señora" para aprobar su orden, ella rio, su plan de conquistar nuevas tierras se estaba realizando con mucha facilidad, pero no era ese su principal objetivo, solo quería al príncipe del reino del otro lado del mar.

–_esto va muy mal, tengo que detenerlos _–trato de acercare, pero le fue imposible ya que los soldados pasaron en frente de ella, se quedó dormida en uno de los cuartos vacíos, pero nunca imagino que dormiría tanto que se despertó casi al anochecer, vio como Sesshomaru seria, lo siguió con mucho cuidado, ya en el bosque lo detendría, pero ello se le aria mucho más difícil.

Se encontró con sango en el camino, después de que Sesshomaru se encontrara con la princesa empezaría la revuelta, cuando llegaron al bosque Tsukiyomi estaba agradeciéndole al peli plata por haberla salvado del ataque, se dirigieron cerca de un gran rio, la miko los siguió, estaban lejos como para alcanzarlos en poco tiempo, cuando llego vio como Sesshomaru le enterraba la espada a la princesa, sus lentes se cayeron por el impacto, se escucharon como algunos soldados llegaban desde lejos, la voz de Miroku los dirigía, Kagome estaba sorprendida todavía, nunca creyó que solo por una orden él llegaría a hacerlo, antes de seguir al peli plata pudo escuchar como su amigo gritaba que se vengaría por lo que le hicieron a su amada prometida, sobre todo con la princesa, había encontrado los lentes que delataban a la princesa del reino enemigo al del monje. Kagome volvió con mucha tranquilidad, ya estaba amaneciendo, los aldeanos se empezaron a juntar en el centro de la ciudad preparando la guillotina, Inuyasha estaba conversando con Sango y Miroku estaba un poco apartado de ellos, cuando Inuyasha la vio se dirigió directamente a ella, cuando le toco la mano pareció reaccionar, luego de eso la miko se acordó de que tenía algunos fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, le entrego uno al hanyou y este reacciono por completo, la abrazo muy contento, pero ella no correspondió el abrazo. La multitud empezó a caminar en dirección al palacio, Kagome con ayuda de Inuyasha pudo volver a entrar al castillo, busco por todas partes al par de gemelos, trataría de ayudarlos, entraron con mucho cuidado al cuarto en que ellos estaban.

–Ponte mi ropa y escóndete, no notaran la diferencia, ya que ambos somos iguales, no te preocupes que estaré bien –estaba abrazando a su hermana con mucho cariño, le entrego una vestimenta que él tenía, luego tomo un vestido de su hermana y se cambió de ropa, trato de convencerla de que se escondiera.

–No puedo dejarte hacer esto, yo fui quien dio las ordenes, tu solo las cumplías –se aferró a Sesshomaru no quería dejarlo cometer aquel acto, pero en un momento sintieron como derribaban las puertas de cada una de las habitaciones, el peli plata mayor la empujo y la escondió en un armario, en eso entraron algunos aldeanos junto con Sango y Miroku.

–Por todos tus pecados serás llevada a la guillotina –lo estaban afirmando, lo tenían de rodillas, no notaban la diferencia, Miroku trato de golpearlo, pero fue detenido por la exterminadora, se lo llevaron sin cuidado alguno, Kagome le hizo la señal de que los siguieran, Inuyasha no quería ayudar, solo quería observar lo que sucedería

Lo arrastraron entre todos los aldeanos, algunos le gritaban cosas, pronto sería ejecutado por todo lo que hizo, Miroku le puso los lentes para confirmar si eran de él, lo cual confirmo, estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho a su prometida, no se lo perdonaría, él mismo quería ejecutarlo, no le importaba que sango se lo impidiera, llegaron hasta la guillotina en poco tiempo, Kagome trataba de pasar entre toda esa gente, apenas avanzaba, en cambio Inuyasha se quedaba observando entre los techos, ya que no creía que sus amigos fueran capaces de matar a alguien como Sesshomaru, el cual no les había hecho absolutamente nada, no escucho a Kagome anteriormente.

– ¡En este día liberaremos a esta ciudad! ¡La maldad que la cubrió durante años se ira! ¡Solo por culpa de ella hemos sufrido todos estos años! ¡Hoy se acabara todo y será destituida del trono con su muerte! –Kagome se acercó lo más rápido, tenía que detenerlos, Miroku estaba dispuesto a soltar la cuerda que sostenía al gran cuchillo, pero cuando lo iba a hacer la miko logro subir donde estaban sus amigos.

–Sango, Miroku, no tienen que hacer esto –se le acercó con gran rapidez, colocándoles a cada uno un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama en las manos, ellos reaccionaron en el instante, Miroku por la sorpresa soltó la cuerda, la acebashe la afirmo con gran dificultad, solo faltaba que Sesshomaru reaccionara a todo.

–Muchas gracias amiga, casi cometo algo terrible –Sango la ayudo a afirmar el gran cuchillo mientras Miroku ayudaba al peli plata a pararse, ya que estaba amarrado, Inuyasha se les acerco para ver cómo es que su medio hermano reaccionaba, pero cuando Kagome le paso el fragmento seguía sin reaccionar.

–No entiendo, con ustedes si funciono, ¿Por qué contigo no? –lo miro directamente a los ojos, su gemela desapareció al entregarle el fragmento, pero seguía siendo el personaje de la historia, no cambiaba en nada, en esos momentos apareció Kykio, les iba a explicar que era lo que sucedía, ya que ella estaba enterada de la gran cantidad de cosas que sucedían.

–Solo hay una forma en que reaccione, tus amigos son tus amigos, pero tú tienes otro sentimiento hacia él, por algo lo seguiste más a él que a los demás –en ese instante Kagome se dio cuenta de que solo busco a Sesshomaru mayormente, abrazo al peli plata, pero un Inuyasha celoso hizo que se separaran, la miko se soltó del agarre del hanyou y se acercó a Sesshomaru, sus amigos se sorprendieron por lo que había hecho, lo había besado.

En ese instante reacciono, todos volvieron a la normalidad, incluso sus vestimentas, aparecieron todos en la época antigua, parecía que nada hubiera pasado, solo ellos se acordaba, Byakuya se fue molesto por que destruyeron su plan, cerca de ellos estaban Lin, Shippo, Jaken, Kirara y A-Un durmiendo, Kagome se sonrojo por lo que había hecho, Sesshomaru al notar el sonrojo de ella solo le sonrió, una sonrisa que solo Lin había visto una vez, cuando todos quedaron en shock por aquella sonrisa el peli plata mayor beso a la miko tiernamente, Kagome le correspondió, Inuyasha celoso los separo, pero un owsuari de ella hizo que callera de cara al piso, ahora solo tenían que seguir su objetivo, derrotar a Naraku y vengarse por todo lo que les había hecho.


End file.
